A Tough One
by josieawesomness
Summary: This is a story about a girl who is tough and strong, who falls for a guy she kinda hates. There isn't wings, no school, but you do get FAX!
1. Chapter 1

**An: **** I've been wanting to write this for a long time and I finally am. I don't own Maximum Ride. The song of the update is The Legacy by Black Veil Brides. Warning, there is fight scenes, but no wings.**

Max P.O.V:

I had just moved here and was in the seedier part of town. I was wearing a graphic red shirt, black denim pants, a leather jacket, and combat boots. Why am I telling you this? Because, all my weapons were hidden. I was going to an all girl's school. Yay, not. My family was my mom, my sisters, my brother, and my dad. My dad was some scientist who was never home. So, he doesn't even know about my lip ring, nose stud, double peirced ears, and many tatoos. I walked right past a group of boys, they all just stared at me.

Fang P.O.V:

Me and my group (Dylan, Sam, Iggy, Ari, and Ratchet) were hanging out. "Oh My God!", I heard everyone exclaim all at once. I turned and saw a girl who looked like she could actually handle herself, this was a new one. "Let's follow her.", said Iggy, "That's creepy, Ig.", I replied. We ended up following her from far behind, that was until she walked into an alley.

Max P.O.V:

The group of boys was still following me. I purposely walked into an alley to get them to corner me. I turned around, "Who are you?", I snarled, "We're concerned citizens.", one replied snarkily. I quickly pulled out a knife and walked over to one and the pressed the blade to his neck, "I'll ask one more time, what are your names?", I snarled again, "We're Dylan, Sam, Ari, Iggy, and Fang.", replied one kid. I released the kid and backed away, I walked into the nearest convienience store and bought a drink, when I walked back out and gave the boys the death glare. I got on my motorcycle and rode home.

~Time Lapse~

When I walked in my house, my dad was there. "When did you get peircing and tatoos?", my dad questions, "Two months ago.", I replied. I stormed into my room. I hate the world sometimes.

~Time Lapse~

It was my first day of school. Ella and Angel, my sisters, drove to our school in Ella's car. While I drove The Gasman, or Jake, to school. He was going to an all boys school. I walked into the office with Gazzy to get his schedule. I saw those boys all shuffle in, oh great Gazzy went to school with them. "Hi-", Gazzy started,"Don't talk to them.", I cut him off. "Why hello, what are you doing here babe.", one boy said to me,"Get a life, and leave me alone or I'll hold another knife to your necks.", I replied. Gazzy laughed. "Gotta' go, have a great day.", I told Gazzy and kissed him on his head. I drove to school on my motorcycle. "Who is she?", I heard as I walked in to the school. I just walked over to Ella. "Hey Ella, you good?", I asked my older sister. "I'm fine, this is Nudge and JJ, my friends.", she sweetly replied. "Hey, I'm Max.", I said giving a weird half wave."Hey", they said simletainiously.

~Time Lapse~

I went pick Gazzy up, and those boys tried to talk to me again,"Hey, what's your name?", they kept asking,"None of your business.", I snapped. Gazzy ran up to me, "Hey Max, can we go pick up some supplies?", he asked, "Sure.", I replied. "So, your Max.", one boy said. I just walked away. Gazzy and I went to the grocery store and picked up some explosive supplies. We started driving home, once we got home Mom told us that the neighbors were coming over later. "Okay.", I replied.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: ****Hey guys, sorry about not updating my other stories I'm just busy. I don't Maximum Ride. The song of this update The Only Exception by Paramore.**

Max P.O.V:

It was him. I lived next to him. My day just kept getting better and better. "Hey, I'm Max.", I said blankly, "I'm , this is my husband , and my son Nicholas.", the older lady said pointing each person. I asked them to follow me to the dining room. "Hello, I'm Valencia.", my mom said sweetly, "Why don't you introduce Nicholas to everyone else Max?", she asked. I dragged him into the hallway, "If you go near my sister I will make you regret it.", I threatened.

~Time Lapse~

A couple days after our awkward dinner with our neighbors, Ella got a ride home with one boy. It was Sam, she said. That was last night, I was going back to where I had previously found the boys. He would pay. Once I was there, I spotted the boy gang. I stormed up to them, thinking about him with my sister. They had hung out everyday since then. My knife was open by my side. I slammed him against the wall and put the knife to his neck. "I. SWEAR. IF. YOU. BREAK. HER. HEART. I . WILL. KILL. YOU.", I threatened, "Wait, Ella's your sister?", he replied questioning me. "Yeah, so watch it.", I threatened again. I felt a hand touch my shoulder and shrugged it off. I pressed the knife slightly closer to his neck,"I swear, if you hurt her you will die!", I threatened coldly. I walked back to my bike and drove home. I know that I should ease up, but my sister wasn't as tough as me. He would break her and move on in one day. That would not happen under my watch.


End file.
